


【盾冬】The Light of Yesterday

by psychooo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 双冬兵, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychooo/pseuds/psychooo
Summary: 双冬兵搭伙过日子的一天
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes
Kudos: 9





	【盾冬】The Light of Yesterday

史蒂夫按住巴基的腿向下压去，几乎折起来贴到他的胸口。  
这使他能够更深入地捣进他身下那处湿湿热热的小穴。  
不试还真不知道，男性的身子也能折出这么柔韧的曲线。  
因为常年封冻，加之少有的出趟任务也得严严实实裹在作战服里，冬兵很少有机会接受阳光的照射，从头到脚都是苍白的，仿若一层薄薄的白纸。  
剥他衣服的时候史蒂夫就在想，要是把他赤裸裸地抛在雪地里，也没人能发现，他或许就会在无人之处逐渐消融，同那些冰冷的雪花一般变得了无生气。 这种苍白时不时让他有一种错觉，就像现在怀里抱的只是一具不腐的死尸。  
所以他使劲揉搓着他的躯体，从他的胸口直至腰际，直到那上面尽是斑驳的红痕，看起来稍微像活物了一点。  
他低头欣赏两人连接之处，器官与器官的摩擦，过激的快感告诉他，自己身体的一部分正埋在另一具身体内，以一种最密切的方式。  
这处温暖的洞穴。  
他突然觉得当一辈子穴居人也没有什么不好的。  
要知道，这家伙清醒的时候，他连搭个肩膀都会挨揍。  
更可气的是，还总打他的脸。  
妈的，冬兵又不靠脸吃饭，还随时随地都戴着他那个破面具，可他是个得到处抛头露面的人物，总是鼻青脸肿像什么样？  
史蒂夫扯了扯嘴角，感觉右半边脸到现在都还又痛又麻，不用照镜子，他都知道自己的脸一定肿得老高。  
想到这儿，他又在冬兵体内恶狠狠的顶弄了几下。  
巴基的身体绷紧了，腰腹上的肌肉线条更加清晰的突显出来，后穴一下又一下地收缩着，像是想靠这样把体内那根异物推挤出去。  
史蒂夫被夹得生疼，一手钳住他的腰侧阻止他往后缩的企图，另一只手报复性地在他丰满高挺的胸口抓了一把。  
看上去硬得跟铁板一样，揉捏起来却又弹又软。  
而且不知道是因为哪个老混球的癖好，冬兵的胸口被剃得光溜溜的，一点毛也没有，就跟女人一样。  
史蒂夫知道女人的乳房是什么感觉，托在手里沉甸甸的，像是装了水的小气球，总让他感觉一不小心就会弄坏。  
冬兵就不一样，他可以狠狠的操弄他。  
反正也烂得差不多了的玩意儿，再破点也没人会管。  
不过这个小荡妇的胸简直跟那些娘们儿一般大，他的手掌覆在上面，都能被填的满满的。  
巴基的嘴里发出低声的呜咽，像是被操疼了，却又主动挺起胸口，红肿的乳头在史蒂夫的手掌心乱蹭。  
这哼哼唧唧像是猫儿发情的叫声听得他心痒痒，史蒂夫揪住他的头发把他提起来，让他骑在自己腰上。  
“叫大声点。”他拍拍冬兵的脸颊。  
巴基不答话，咬住嘴唇，扶着他的肩膀，很自觉地自己开动了，被汗水沾湿的乱发垂在面前，随着他动作微微晃动着，遮了大半张脸。  
“操……”  
他真不知道其他人是怎么做到玩骑乘的，有这种尤物骑在身上乱动，满脸都挂着眼泪珠子，又热又紧的后面夹着自己的几把，偏偏又吞得不够深……  
还骑个锤子的乘，他现在只想把这小骚货按在地上操穿，钳住他的腰，一下一下钉进他的里面，操到他被搅成一滩稀泥，离了自己的几把就没得活。  
每一次巴基提起腰的时候，他的阴茎都快要从他屁股里滑出来，而坐下去时又畏手畏脚的样子，就像是生怕自己把他捅烂。  
史蒂夫实在受不了了。  
他默默在心里记了一笔，下次别用这个姿势了。  
当然，如果能有下次的话，他还是比较喜欢自己主动。  
求着这小子慢吞吞拿自己的老二磨逼，还不如自己多做点腰部运动。  
他再次摁住冬兵的肩膀把他摔到地上，欺身压上去。  
巴基的后脑勺磕在坚硬的地面上，只轻轻叫了一声，瞪着水汪汪的眼睛看他，仍是一句话也不说。  
明明知道那只是生理性的眼泪，被他顶着哭兮兮的表情这样看着，史蒂夫发现自己竟然心软了。  
他一巴掌扇在冬兵脸上。  
“妈的……”  
史蒂夫甩甩手，力道没控制好，手都给他震麻了。  
这家伙，看起来肉挺厚实的，打起来却硌手。  
他又想起每次训练的时候，冬兵总是先想办法截掉他的盾，而后用左臂轻轻松松接他的赤手空拳，骨头给他折了好几回。  
这次冬兵一定是真的痛了，漂亮的脸蛋皱成一团，缠在他腰上的腿却又收紧了些。  
他把冬兵咬在嘴里的一缕头发拨出来，连同他黏在脸上汗湿的长发一同别到耳后。  
“你他妈痛就说话，别跟个死人一样躺着，懂？”  
他捧住巴基的脸蛋。  
冬兵在他双手的夹持下摇头，像是喝得烂醉的醉汉似的，含糊不清地吐出一句话:“不行哦......他们会听到的。”  
史蒂夫感觉自己快萎了:“操？你他妈身上还带着窃听器？”  
嘴里骂着，手上却把他的冬兵搂得更紧了。  
他亲昵地亲吻巴基的额头，用唇瓣蹭过他盘曲在额前的碎发。  
“我看你就是故意的……”


End file.
